The use of voice synthesis in various applications appears to be increasing. For example, airlines increasing provide telephone numbers which a user can call in order to hear flight arrival and departure information presented as synthesized speech. As another example, many computer and software manufactures now offer telephone numbers which provide user help and/or technical documents as synthesized speech. Also introduced have been telephone numbers that a user can call in order to hear web content presented using voice synthesis. Furthermore, there are vending machines, such as airline and train ticket vending kiosks, that use synthesized speech to communicate with users.
Accordingly, there may be increased interest in technologies that allow synthesized speech to be presented in an effective manner.